


We Shall Join Our Houses

by Ainsleigh_Pauline



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Casual Sex, Cersei is dead, Destiny, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Feels, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending, Love, Lyanna is dead, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Robert's Rebellion, Sad, Teenage Rebellion, True Love, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleigh_Pauline/pseuds/Ainsleigh_Pauline
Summary: Robert Baratheon won the Iron Throne but the price was marrying Cersei while Lyanna Stark was still missing; when Ned finds Lyanna she has birthed Robert's bastard and eventually succumbs to childbed fever. When Cersei dies suddenly of an illness Robert believes it is the God's way of punishing him for marrying someone other than Lyanna, he vows to never marry again. His marriage with Cersei never amounted to any children so he is left with only his bastard son from Lyanna who he decides to honor by naming him the Heir to the Iron Throne and surrounding himself with his eldest bastards Mya Stone and Gendry Waters. Sixteen years pass after Robert's Rebellion and with the guidance of Jon Arryn, Robert decides to travel too Winterfell, seeking the hand of Sansa Stark for the Heir Jon Baratheon. Hilarity and Madness ensue as the Starks and Baratheon Bastards begin to run wild through Winterfell as they explore love, family, purpose and happiness.//AU Game of Thrones Story featuring smaller characters typically not featured in GoT AO3\\





	1. The Baratheon Bastards

**300 AC**  
**King’s Landing**

  
_“Father!”_ King Robert Baratheon sighed, the shouts of his daughter made it clear she was not in a good mood and out of all his children, she had a Baratheon temper like no other; Renly poked fun of him saying that it seemed she was the female version of himself and for reasons he found that unsettling. He shouted for the men at his door to let his fiery daughter through and sure enough she was indeed upset, she didn’t even let the Kingsguard push the heavy oak doors open all the way, simply pushing past the armored men unamused at their seemingly slow pace before slamming the door in the mens face before either knew what was happening.

“What is wrong my sweet?” He looked up into his daughters eyes, her deep blue eyes a reflection of his own while her usually tan skin was flushed from an angry red blush and dried tears stain her smooth complexion.

“Where is Ser Mychel!” Her words are not kind nor soft, rather shouted as they echo off the stone castle walls, he watches her hands shake until she places them at her waist as she glares down at him; Robert sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose before standing to his full height and moving around his desk, gently placing his large hands on her delicate shoulders.

“Mya…I did not know how to tell you, but Lord Redfort requested I send Ser Mychal back to the Vale and I could not refuse his request.” Robert tries to tell his eldest in the kindest manner possible yet he see’s it does little to placate the girl and rather her face turns a dangerous red color as her anger grows.

“ _Why?!_ You are the King, you may refuse any Lord you see fit! Ser Mychel was a valuable man in your service, he was just knighted!” Robert sighs, squeezing Mya shoulders as if willing her to understand what he was trying to say without having to utter the words, knowing that his daughters heart would break at the inevitable words.

“I would do anything for you Mya, for any of my children, but this I could not refuse. Ser Mychel was betrothed to Ysilla Royce and it was time for the young pair to wed…Ser Mychal could not live in the Capitol forever.” Mya bites her tongue to stop the scream from ripping through her throat as she knocks her fathers hands off her shoulders, the tears beginning to stream down her face again as she storms off angrily, ripping the door open and hurrying down the hall as Robert can only stand at the doorway as he watches his fleeing daughter.

As Robert is about to go back into his solar when he see’s his son, Gendry, turning the corner as he peers over his shoulder certainly looking as his elder sister runs off to who knows where; Robert smiles as his son comes closer and the smile it returned as the boy gruffly hugs his father before they disappear into his solar. Robert collapses behind his desk whilst Gendry sits across from him, watching as the King pours himself a large glass of wine and downing it before refilling it; Gendry only smiles at his father sadly though Robert acts as though he doesn’t notice the glance.

“I’m assuming Mya knows what has happened to her friend?” The boy inquires though it is neither nosy or judgmental, simply a question that Robert only nods too as he finishes his drink before pushing the empty glass off towards the side.

“Aye…I think the young ‘Ser’ forgot to mention he had a betrothed back in the Vale, once she heard the poor girl fled as you saw; I do not know why she insists on gallivanting with these young men! If she wasn’t so stubborn I would have married her off long ago to some Lord too reign her wild ways in!” Gendry laughs at his father’s ludicrous remark, shaking his head while Robert simply raises an eyebrow at his son.

“Father, you only say that because she reminds you far too much of yourself! And you know if you’d planned on marrying her off you would have done it years ago, she is twenty now and we all know she will only marry when she desires it herself and certainly not before.” Robert grumbles at his son, who only laughs more, as the truth of the words lay heavily on his mind; Mya Stone was his daughter in looks and personality and while he loved her….how he hated how head strong she was at times!

“Well, I am sure you didn’t come here to talk about Mya, what is the real reason you’re here boy?” Gendry stops laughing, sitting straighter as the conversation turns more serious from the light hearted tone it once held. “I heard rumor that we will be traveling to the North, to Winterfell, is this true?” Gendry was curious yet his tone held excitement at the chance of leaving Kings Landing, he’d never known anything but the Capitol and too get to see all the sites as they traveled North before arriving at Winterfell made the man almost bounce in excitement.

“Yes, I have just sent word to Ned to expect us in two moons; I was going to tell you and your siblings tonight though it seems no one around here can keep their bloody mouths shut!” Gendry laughed as his father reached for more wine, anytime talk of the snakes at court came about he seemed to turn heavily to drink, Gendry moved from his seat and excused himself though Robert knew not to where.

As Robert swirled his cup of wine he thought on all his children he kept with him; Mya his fiery, dark, beautiful girl who reminded him of himself except with a pair of teets while Gendry though only sixteen looked so much like Robert himself in his youth that he found it hard to believe he wasn’t looking in a mirror some days, he had the same height, looks and build as Robert had in his youth though the boy was quiet and preferred making weapons than whoring or drinking ever did. Robert sighed as he leaned his head against his hand, staring intently at the swirling wine in his glass when he heard a faint whisper of joyous giggles, the sounds like a punch to his gut as Lyanna’s watery image appeared in his wine; Robert slammed the cup down and away from him as he thought of his Heir…his favorite child though he would never say it out loud.

Jon Baratheon…his son who looked like the image of Lyanna with his curly inky locks and those damned Stark grey eyes that always made him believe he was looking into Lyanna’s own; the boy while looking like his mother had Robert’s build and his scruffy beard though his personality was none he could pinpoint. The boy even more quiet than Gendry and he was usually spotted in the training yard either beating the men ruthlessly in mock battle or practicing his bow n’ arrow or he could be found milling about the stables, a passion he would’ve shared if his mother where still here and though Robert loved the boy more than life itself…some days he couldn’t stand too look at him, at the reminder of Lyanna and all he’d lost.

**\-------------------------**

  
Jon Baratheon walks through the airy, empty corridors of the Red Keep silently as he stares listlessly at the various tapestries hanging on the walls though he cares little for the images as his mind wanders aimless; he had been more quiet than usual today and found he didn’t care to practice any weapons and couldn’t work up the courage to go into the stables for it would reminder him to much of her. Jon found himself dreaming more and more of his dead mother, Lyanna Stark or Lya as his father often called her the few times he would mention her name; he never met his mother as she died soon after his birth and he had no image of her other than the giant painting that hung above his fathers fireplace in his chamber.

The oil painted picture was soft and portrayed a young woman with long, curly black hair that had Winter Roses woven on her crown and her grey eyes used to stare down at him as a boy sitting upon his fathers knee as the King whispered stories of the woman too him. She hated wearing dresses and would prefer breeches, she loved riding horses and shooting arrows and always had a sword at her hip…the King always told him about his undying love for Lyanna and how she would have loved Jon with all her heart had she been here; Jon remembered sneaking into his father’s solar once when he was younger with Mya and Gendry at his side as they snooped through Robert’s things like only kids would until the trio came upon various charcoal drawings of a young maiden with dark hair, some done intricately while others more rough and Jon remembered folding one gentle and placing it in his breath pocket before the trio ran out.

To this day Jon keeps the weathered charcoal drawing of his mother by his heart, placing it there every morning as he dressed. Jon’s head snapped around suddenly when he heard things breaking, the sound of glass shattering drawing him further into the corridor until he was upon Mya’s room, Jon gently pushed her door open and his grey eyes widened as he took in the sight of his half sister. He entered and shut the door loud enough to draw her attention, the girls head snapping in his direction as tears flowed down her cheeks and a stream of blood flowed from her cut hand, Jon hurried over to her side and grasped her hand as he began to gently pull out the shard of glass that had stuck her; he worked silently as he threw the bloody piece of glass to the floor and took the handkerchief from his sleeve and tied it around her small hand all whilst Mya hiccuped from crying.

“Are you alright Mya?” The girl looked up into her brother’s grey eyes, they were so sweet and gentle that she found herself throwing her arms around him and just holding him close as she tried to will away her pain; Jon just holding his dear sister tightly as he waited for her to speak.

“Mychel is getting married to Ysilla Royce…he has left me here in favor of some _Vale_ girl.” Her last words held a hateful tone and Jon only held her even closer, trying to ease her pain and anger as he knew how unpredictable his older sister could be when she lashed out in anger.

“Anyone who would leave you behind sister, is not a man worthy of you.” Mya laughed softly at her sweet brothers words, he seemed to always know the right thing to say and Mya loved him for it; she squeezed her brother tightly before moving to stand while Jon followed her as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Well…no one deserves me Jon, I am a King’s daughter after all, even if I’m only a bastard; none the less I still cared for him deeply.” His sister frowns and Jon can only quirk his lip, not knowing what to say to lessen the girls pain, he settled for squeezing her uninjured hand tightly when suddenly her door flew open with a smiling Gendry stumbling through; the boy was as big as an ox and taller than a tree though he seemed to always forget his side as he quickly moved towards his siblings, pulling Mya off the bed and twirling her around playful as he sung about knowing something they did not.

“Gendry Waters! You put me down this instant, you’re going to ruin my dress!” Gendry only laughed at his sister, holding her above his head as she shrieked before setting her down again which earned him a punch in the arm from their fearsome sister, Gendry didn’t even feel her shit which made Mya sigh in annoyance.

“What on earth are you going on about Gendry?” Gendry’s dark blue eyes twinkled as he looked at both his siblings, tower over the two older children before finally speaking as he was too excited to keep it hidden any longer.

“I heard a little rumor this morning that I just couldn’t wait to confirm and that is just what father has done….” The boy keeps the two waiting and Mya once again hits him as he keeps them on their toes, this time he rubs his tender arm at his sisters assault “…we’re traveling to Winterfell within the week!” Mya’s eyes widen, she began to bounce on her toes as she thought of all the wonderful sights she was finally going to see!

Jon became quiet as his sister and brother began to talk excitedly amongst themselves about the upcoming trip, but Jon was not sure show he felt; he knew that his mother had been born and raised inside Winterfell’s walls and that his Uncle Ned was the Lord Paramount of Winterfell and lived there along with his wife and children. The only family he’d ever known was his father, Robert and his half-siblings and while he’d heard about pieces of Lyanna’s life throughout his childhood…the fact that he would finally get to meet the closets person to his mother excited yet scared him at the same time. He realized he had been staring off into space when Mya gently touched his arm, he was staring into her blue worried eyes and simply smiled down at her, hoping that he hadn’t given too much away and he sighed as Mya went back to Gendry to talk about the new clothes she’d be given as they traveled to the coldest part of Westoros.


	2. Introduction Go Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…You look so much like Lyanna.” Arya’s nose scrunched up at her Aunt’s name, she’d been told since she was ten how much she looked like her long dead Aunt and while she appreciated the compliment since Aunt Lyanna was a wild woman….she was getting kind of sick of it.

**300 AC  
Winterfell**

_“Robb!”_ Robb turned at the call of his name and saw his beautiful, red haired sister dressed in her finest and warmest furs hurdling his way, far from her usual ladylike manner and he only smiled as she caught him though she breathed heavily from the running and the intense cold; Robb wrapped an arm around her bouncing form, pulling her close to place a kiss on her rosy cheeks which she only laughed and playfully batted him away. “I am a Lady now Robb, you cannot just kiss me on the cheek…unless you’ve garnered my permission of course!” He rolled his eyes at her and only grabbed her face, kissing her all over her cheeks as she shrieked and tried pushing him away, batting playfully at his chest until he settled with a kiss on the crown of her loose red curls and pulled her under his arm to protect her from the blowing winds.

“You will be an old maid Sansa and I shall still steal kisses from you, you must make up for the lack of kisses Arya will not allow from any of us!” Sansa rolled her eyes at the mention of their younger sister, Arya may only be a year and a few moons younger than Sansa but the two were like day and night, Sansa was sure the girl would never marry and become an old spinster like Old Nan!

“Are you excited for the Royals to arrive today brother?” The excitement was palpable in not only her tone but her body language as she practically skipped under the weight of her brothers arm and Robb only nodded, he too was interested in meeting the king and his brood.

“I am so excited to meet Lady Mya! A true Lady from the Capitol, she must be the most fashionable and prettiest woman, do you not think so?” Robb only nodded and laughed at his sisters innocent ways, for all the things of Lady Mya he’d heard of, a true lady, was not among them rather that she was Robert only with different parts from the aging King.

“Well dear sister, I believe she will have competition now that she will be here in the North, for you are our own True Lady!” Sansa blushed prettily under the compliment and lightly hit Robbs well covered chest, he grabbed her gloved hand and kiss the back of it as they started upon their family who was also dressed in their finery while Catelyn hovered over the younger ones, righting their clothing and brushing off imaginary dust though she spent extra time taming Arya’s hair; the girls bangs curled on her forehead and Robb smiled as he remembered how his sister got this new haircut.

_\----------_

_Robb was reading a book he’d happened upon when he hears his mother scream, he hurriedly threw down the book and ran down the halls as he continued to hear his mother shouting while his hand griped the pommel of his sword when he came to Arya door. He threw it open quickly ready to draw his sword should something be amiss but instead he found a far too pleased Arya and his mother clutching scissors._

_“Arya! The King and his family will be here in a matter of days and you’ve decided to cut your hair?!” Arya sighed and crossed her arms, plopping down on a seat as she picked at her short nails._

_“Yes and it would’ve been shorter had you not barged in.” Catelyn’s face turned red as she glared down at her unruly daughter, she moved forward and began to fuss with Arya’s hair before finally turning to Robb._

_“Robb, go fetch your father now…tell him that his youngest daughter is determined to look like a little boy!” Robb stifled his laughter as Arya rolled her eyes at their mothers back and he quickly left the room as Arya began to whine while their mother fussed._

_\----------_

The thirteen year old girl was now left with unruly bang while her dark, Stark hair still tumble down her back though if she’d had her way she would’ve had a matching hair cut to young Rickon; their mother noticed her eldest pair and hurried over as she yanked them into their proper positions though she fixed Sansa’s already perfect curls before moving to stand beside Ned and Rickon, just as the Royal party stampeded into Winterfell’s courtyard with horses, men and women aplenty though the Royal family was easy to spot in the middle in their Baratheon colored cloaks and beautiful steeds. A footman rested a step down beside the King’s horse, the man who Robb imagined gallant and strong like his father always described was…fat with greying hair and a unkept beard that made Robb blink as he lumbered off his poor horse.

While Robb was focused on the King Sansa’s own eyes were wide as she watched the Royal children peering throughout the courtyard atop their beautiful steeds, the three looking nothing alike yet similar at the same time though the one who Sansa could only guess was the Crown Prince stayed upon his horse whilst the one with shorter cropped dark hair jumped off his stead and over towards the girl whose black hair was straight and she was dressed in….breeches, the boy griped the girls waist as he helped her off the tall beast and she only patted the boys chest before they moved over towards their father, the King.

Once the Prince hopped off his horse and joined his family, the four made their way over to the Starks though they stopped a few steps before them as the Royal children simply peered at all of the Stark children, Sansa blushed prettily from nerves and excitement as the girl smiled kindly at her and the Prince inclined his head before the whole courtyard dipped into a deep curtesy, the silence was deafening though Sansa watched from her eyelashes as the King moved to stand before her father before waving the man up while the rest followed.

“You’ve gotten fat.” The King’s words directed at her father made Sansa’s eyes widen, her and Robb turning to look at one another confused before the pair burst out into laughter and hugged one another tightly, patting the other gruffly on the back. “It’s been a long time Ned, sixteen years with you here in this cold hell.” The girl laughed at the King’s joke, King Robert turned to wink at his daughter who beamed brightly at him before the King turned back to Ned.

“Sixteen years of protecting the North, which is yours my King.” King Robert laughed with Ned before he turned to her mother exclaiming how beautiful she’d grown before kissing her cheek and ruffling Rickon’s hair before moving down the line until he stood before Robb.

“You must be Robb, named after me aren’t you boy?” Robb nodded at the King, his boyish auburn curls bouncing as he shook hands with the King who smiled at her handsome brother; then the King suddenly stood before her and his eyes widen as he began to look between her and Catelyn. “Well, my, my! I can’t tell if I’m looking at a young Catelyn or perhaps…Lady Sansa Stark, I presume?” Sansa blushed hotly and curtseyed at the King, he laughed at the pretty girl and patted her gloved hand before he moved to stand before Arya who had been looking at her shoes as she dug a hole into the frozen ground.

_“Lyanna…”_ The courtyard grew deadly silent as Ned’s eyes widened, his old friend gazing at Arya as if she was the Maiden herself, Sansa’s brows knotted in confusion as she turned to look at Robb who only sent her a confused look back with a slight shrug of his shoulders; Arya finally noticed the silence and looked up, quirking a brow when she noticed the King was staring her.

“Huh?” Sansa wanted to smack her forehead at Arya’s simpleton response, Arya rubbed at her face thinking perhaps she’d had a bit of dirt left over from running through the woods with Bran before she’d been shuffled into the courtyard.

“…You look so much like _Lyanna._ ” Arya’s nose scrunched up at her Aunt’s name, she’d been told since she was ten how much she looked like her long dead Aunt and while she appreciated the compliment since Aunt Lyanna was a wild woman….she was getting kind of sick of it.

“My name is Arya….your Majesty.” She added the last part to hopefully cover her slightly snide tone and bopped a sloppy curtsey though the King only laughed and she could almost hear her parents exhale and the courtyard began to become animated again.

“You look and sound just like her, you’re a fiery one I bet! Huh, Ned?” Ned only inclined his head, his youngest daughter was always too wild for her own good and as Arya grew older she not only began to act like Lyanna, but also look like his sweet, long gone sister. The King had Bran flex his muscle playfully before he moved back towards his waiting children, each having glanced at the Stark family as they awaited for heir father to finish with the introductions.

“Ned, may I introduce you to my children, Lady Mya Stone, Lord Gendry Waters and finally my Heir, Prince Jon Baratheon!” It was obvious to Sansa the King was fond of all his children as they gave their greetings to her parents before moving on to the older kids, though Sansa would never say it aloud she wondered about the children, aptly nicknamed the ‘ _Baratheon Bastards_ ’ from the whispers she’d heard from the kitchen maids.

** —— **

Mya Stone narrowed her eyes as she took in Robb Stark, the tall boy was more a man now with his growing beard and pretty blue eyes, Mya extended her gloved hand to Heir of Winterfell and smiled prettily at him as he kissed her leather gloved hand before winking at him which caused his cheeks to blush before moving down the line. _Mya_ thought the eldest Stark girl kind and pretty with her odd flame colored hair and her pretty blushes though she could tell already that she was going to have a lot of _fun_ with the eldest boy, she did love curly haired boys and now that Mychel had left her she needed someone to comfort the lonely lady!

** —— **

Gendry shook hands with Robb and kissed Lady Sansa’s hand, but when he came upon the second daughter he felt his tanned face heat up and his eyes widened at the pretty creature before him with her long, untamed curls and her piercing grey eyes that seemed to stare into his soul…that and she looked utterly unamused by him as she arched an eyebrow at the silent Lord Gendry, thinking the boy may be daft until he finally cleared his throat and he hastily bowed at the girl and stumbled over his words as he gripped her ungloved hand a little too tightly.

“I-I…it is a pleasure to meet you…Milady…umm…I’m Lord Gendry Waters!” He once again bowed before her, still holding her hand as Arya looked down at his bowing figure as if he’d grown two heads when he suddenly stood tall again though his face was…blotchy?

“Your hand is sweaty.” Arya raised both brows as the boy quickly dropped her hand before rubbing it against his breeches and turned to move until he realized he hadn’t kissed her, turning back he grabbed her hand again and kissed her knuckles before hurrying back to his father’s side…Arya stared at the boy confused at his weird behavior before sighing and crossing her arms as she waited for this to be over with. Gendry gulped loudly next to his father as the pretty girl moved her bangs out of her grey eyes and began to toe the ground, King Robert only turning to grin at his older son who purposely refused to meet his father’s inquisitive blue eyes as he stared ahead, though his gaze kept moving back to Lady Arya.

** —— **

Sansa felt as though her heart would beat out of her chest as Prince Jon moved from her elder brother to stand before her, she quickly curtseyed in hopes of hiding her red face though the Prince quickly motioned for her to stand and grasped her hand, kissing her hands delicately as he stared into her blue eyes. He smiled as he watched her face turn a darker shade of red and he too felt his cheek turn pink along with the tips of his ears before he stood and bowed himself in front of the beautiful Stark girl.

“Lady Sansa, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Sansa forced herself to not bounce excitedly or squeal at the handsome princes attentions. “I assure you my Lord that the pleasure is all mine, I do hope you will find Winterfell most pleasant and accommodating.” Sansa had practiced with her Septa for weeks on the appropriate behavior with the Royals and she felt confident in her skills as she talked to the Prince.

“Well, I would hope so, especially since my mother was from Winterfell herself.” The Prince said it lightly and more so jokingly though the girl quickly flushed white, afraid she had offend the Prince and only bowed her head at her stupidity. “Oh…I did not mean that in…it was only a jest Lady Sansa!” Jon hurried out the words, not wanting to offend the girl who had been so kind and Jon never was good with women, Mya had always poked fun of his awkwardness!

Jon hurried from the lady after offering apologizes, mentally kicking himself as he found shelter within his siblings who each had their mind on a different Stark…even their father could not stop thinking of a Stark, the King moving towards Ned and hugging the man once more before declaring out.

“Ned I wish see visit the crypts…Jon you shall join us.” Jon hurried over to his father while the rest of the elder people present simply bowed their head in understanding while the children only watched as Ned, King Robert and Jon Baratheon departed, leaving Catelyn to usher the royals and her own children inside too show everyone where they would be staying for the duration of the visit.

* * *

Ned followed his King and the Prince silently as they headed under WInterfell and into the cold, darkness of the Crypts where his family members laid at rest amongst the Wintefell soil and their statues stood proudly. He guided them towards Lyanna’s, though Robert would have known her face anywhere even if it was simply etched into stone and as he gazed up at the stone eyes he felt that overwhelming sadness build in his chest and tears in his eyes as he looked up at his dead love. Jon looking up at the stone woman with reverence and tears misted his own eyes as he gazed up at the familiar face, if only from the paintings and stolen charcoal drawing, if he stared too long he almost saw the eyes turn a hard grey and the hair into flowing dark curls and he _swore_ he could hear his name whispers in the breeze down here underground.

“Why’d you have to bury her here in a place like this?” Ned bowed his head though he knew Robert did not see, for his eyes were only for Lyanna and Ned could only sigh at his King and old friend. “She should be on a hill somewhere, with the sun and clouds above her…”

“She was my sister…” Ned said it lightly, yet firm for while he loved Robert, he also loved Lyanna and he could never forget her face as she lay dying there in that dank, stuffy room forgotten while Robert had wedded that blonde haired, Lannister girl. “…this is where she belongs.”

“She belonged with me.” Jon turns from the statue and looks at his father before peering behind his shoulder at Ned Stark, or rather his Uncle who he realized looked fairly similar feature wise to the depictions of his mother and quite similar to Jon himself.

Ned wants to retort something fierce yet he does not, for so many years have passed and so much heartbreak; that and he could not be so outright with his nephew here and so Ned simply looked down as Robert moved to caress the stone face.

“In my dreams I do not marry Cersei, that dreaded woman, and instead I ride out with you and find her…alive after having killed that _Targareyn_ bastard.” Jon peers up at his mothers face, his father and Uncles words in his ears as he gazes at his mysterious mother who he will never know and he feels a pain in his chest, an emptiness that had always been there yet only magnified as he stood in the place she was born and raised.

“It is done your Grace…and we cannot change the past, no matter how much we will it. The Targaryen’s are all gone.” Robert only continued to stare into the face of his dead lover whilst Ned decided he had had enough of being down here, he usually only visited Lyanna alone and felt old anger welling into his gut so he quickly moved over to the boy.

“Come with me Prince Jon, we shall leave King Robert in peace.” Ned was happy when the silent boy nodded and followed after him, his nephew seemed to be nothing like either his parents other than looks and even then he looked so much like Lyanna that Ned wasn’t sure what to do with himself. The boy followed out of the brisk cold and towards his solar where the heated walls offered both men comfort from the chill that seeped into Jon’s bones due to the unusually cold temperatures he’d never experienced.

* * *

Arya watched as her sister and brother trailed off with the royal family and she only glanced over her shoulder as she hurried off towards the Godswood in order to get away from the pomp and finally get back to practicing her sword skills, Jory had been unable to teach her much the past week due to preparing for the royals arrival and Arya couldn’t wait for them to leave so life would get back to normal! As she entered the silent Godswood she quickly threw off the thick fur cloak and sighed with annoyance as she looked at her skirts, full and thick with wool though she’d been smart enough to put warm leather breeches underneath and she pulled out her hidden pair of leather boots, though the freezing shoes made her let out a quiet yelp as she slipped into the sturdy boots and quickly picked up the sword that Father had gifted to her on her twelfth name day!

Arya began to practice jabs, turns, blocks and lunges as she went through her normal warm ups, her body warming up as she smiled to herself while moving effortlessly through the snow cover ground and she felt a peace in this Godswood practicing her unladylike skills; she loose hair whipped around her like a fan though she paid little mind to the annoying long locks as she tried perfecting a roll, block, lunge combination that Jory had taught her a fortnight ago that she still couldn’t do just yet. As Arya practiced out in the open Godswood unbeknownst to her King Robert had left the sad, silent crypts and began to walk the grounds when he happened upon the young girl and Robert allowed himself to envision it was Lyanna swinging a sword gracefully and laughing at him as he missed her…the waves of dark hair swinging about threw him back in time over nineteen years ago as he stood in similar woods with Lyanna.

  
**——————**

  
_A nineteen year old Robert let out a fierce roar as he rained blows down upon Ned, his oldest friend fighting back just as fiercely as they play the familiar dance though each knew the others weak and strong points which made sparring not as fun…well for Robert anyway as he swung his heavy War Hammer against Ned’s beloved sword; each boy was dripping with sweat as they sparred in the woods off of the King’s Road as they begun making their way to The Tourney in Harrenhall with the Stark brood and Robert Baratheon in tow thanks too Jon Arryn._

_“Yield!” After what seemed like hours of fighting, Ned finally yielding as his arms shook from the constant blows of Roberts Hammer and Robert yelp victorious when suddenly he felt something pointy touching the back of his uncovered neck; slowly Robert peered behind his shoulder intrigued at who would have the balls to sneak up on the lumbering Stag and he felt his eyes widen when he saw Lyanna, his betrothed of only fourteen, standing there with a notched bow n’ arrow and a smirk on her lips._

_“Little girls shouldn’t play fight my sweet.” Lyanna’s eyes narrowed at the jab and she only raised the arrow to point directly at Roberts face, her betrothed only smirking at her as he watched and waited for her tick to appear when he saw the left side of her lip twitch just a hair as she released the arrow and Robert ducked in time to hear it embed deeply into a forgotten tree as he raised his Hammer swinging, only for her to block it with her bow and side sweeping his feet._

_“Don’t worry ‘my sweet’ I never play fight.” Lyanna quickly jumped as Robert tried to knock out her ankles with the hammer and she only laughed as she tossed her bow off to the side and unsheathed her sword, her long locks tumbled down her back in messy curls and Robert hurried to his feet as she swung brutally down on the man._

_Ned stood off to the side as he watched his dearest friend and sister spar…though truthfully to onlookers it may appear as if the pair were truly fighting one another and knowing his sister she was trying to prove something to poor Robert, the man had no idea what was to come with his sister to be his bride. Ned laughed when Lyanna was knocked to her butt, only to let out an ‘ow!” as she head butted Robert who attempted to help her off the ground, Robert rubbed his forehead though he only had smiles for his betrothed…this girl was other worldly as she spun and jabbed at him with her hair creating a curtain around the pair when they fought too close to one another._

_As the fight came to an end Robert decided to let the girl win, knowing in a heartbeat he could’ve taken down the girl with one powerful, deadly swing of his hammer but he really liked her spunk and knew too any other man she would be a great advisers; though Robert’s mind had slipped and everyone grew suddenly quiet when a slicing sound pierced the dense woods and the three watched as a small bundle of curls floated softly down to the floor as Lyanna stared at them wide eyed and Robert’s face paled realizing he’d sliced some of the girls hair off!_

_“Ow! Oh bloody hell!!” Ned jumped as Robert screamed, he saw his sisters face flush almost purple and watched as her booted foot raised, slamming with all her might into Robert’s armored chest that sent him flying to the forest floor and a sword held tightly to his neck._

_“It is impolite to spy!” Robert’s eyes scrunched together in confusion, those words hadn’t been what Lyanna had spat at him that day before stomping away clutching her hair while Ned hurried after her to calm his raging sister. He only cocked his head at Lyanna who's face slowly morphed…._

**——————**

“Just because you’re a bloody Royal doesn’t mean you get to spy on me!” Robert’s face flushed red when he realized that Ned’s daughter Arya had caught him, her sword held loosely at her side as she looked into the dense forest and he could only clear his throat as he began to offer apologies, when he saw Gendry stumble out of the tree line with his tanned face turning almost purple at the deep embarrassment he found himself in and Robert had to cover his mouth from letting out one of his infamous bellowing laughs.

“I—I…Lady Arya…I meant no….you see I was only trying—I didn’t mean—“ Arya threw down her sword and stomped over to the stammer King’s son and while she could begrudgingly admit in her head! that he was quite handsome, she refused to let some little creep spy on her especially in her own home! Granted as Arya came to stand in front of him she realized he was anything but little as he towered over her tiny frame, but even so she stood as tall as she could and may have even stood on her tippy toes in order to seem more intimidating to the boy. “I’m sorry Milady!” Arya winced as the boy practically shouted in her ear, she was beginning to think the only girls he’d ever been around was his sister and perhaps he had a few loose marbles to explain why the boy seemed so daft.

“Don’t say sorry, just stop looking at me and being all _weird_ ….and don’t call me Milady!” She practically spat out the last word now that she wasn’t in front of proper company she could say as she liked, for if the King’s son tried to argue about her rudeness she would deny it all till she turned blue in the face; she quickly realized she made a mistake as Gendry’s brows raised and he smirked down at her. “What? What are you smirking about?!” Arya huffed out as she began to sway on her tippy toes and Gendry had to stifle his laughter when he realized why the girl had suddenly sprouted a few inches.

“What else would I call you, _Milady_ , you are Lord Eddard Starks daughter are you not…. _Milady_.” He continued to smirked as he watched her eyes narrow and with a single digit he poked the girl, who went stumble back as her legs got caught up in her skirts and with a huff she gathered herself and moved to stand before Gendry again, only as he laughed at her, he didn’t notice the small leg raising up until her thick booted foot had collided with his shin and he let out a grunt as he fell forward.

_“Ow!!_ ” Arya huffed and stomped off, picking up the sword along the way as she began thinking of where to hide it so mother wouldn’t find it. “That wasn’t very ladylike… _.Milady!”_ Gendry called after the girls retreating figure and he could hear as she let out a frustrated scream, could practically see smoke coming from her ears as she raced out of the Godswoof leaving a laughing and utter besotted Gendry staring after her as he absently rubbed his throbbing shin while the King could only shake his head in pity for the boy, Ned’s youngest girl seemed to be even fiercer than Lyanna and Robert found himself praying for the poor boy who had not a clue about what he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh our poor awkward Gendry and oblivious Arya! I loved writing their dynamic as well as putting scenes regarding Lyanna and Robert since these tow pairings are going to have a lot of similarities due too how much each looks like their counterparts. Next chapter we will be seeing more Sansa/Jon and Mya/Robb, though poor Robb isn't going to know what hit him with Lady Mya and....we'll be meeting a new character next chapter that will stir some things up for us! Enjoy and please leave a comment with feedback, a kudo and bookmark! Till next time here is the accompanying Pinterest if you want a sneak peak of next chapters character!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/AinsleighLeigh/we-shall-join-our-houses/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all will enjoy this Alternate Reality story about our beloved characters! I'm linking the Pinterest board for this story just so you can see who I've cast for this story and I'll be listing all the ages for our characters below!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/AinsleighLeigh/we-shall-join-our-houses/
> 
> King Robert Baratheon - born in 262 AC ( 38 years old )  
> Lyanna Stark - born in 267 AC and died in 283 AC ( only 16 years old )  
> Prince Jon Baratheon - born in 283 AC ( 17 years old )  
> Lord Gendry Waters - born in 284 AC ( 16 years old )  
> Lady Mya Stone - born in 280 AC ( 20 years old )  
> Sansa Stark - born in 286 AC (14 years old )  
> Arya Stark - born in 287 AC ( 13 years old )


End file.
